plants_vs_zombiezfandomcom-20200214-history
Poppin' Poppies
Guardian |Tribe = Flower Plant |Traits = None |Abilities = When played: Make Lil' Buddies here and next door. |Rarity = Premium - Legendary |Flavor Text = Makes friends wherever she goes.}} Poppin' Poppies 'is a premium legendary plant card in ''Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the Guardian class. It costs 6 to play, and has 4 /4 . It has no traits, and its ability makes a Lil' Buddy in front of it and in the lanes adjacent to it when it is played, but only if those lanes are unoccupied. Statistics *'''Class: Guardian *'Tribe:' Flower Plant *'Traits:' None *'Ability: When played:' Make Lil' Buddies here and next door. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Legendary Card description Makes friends wherever she goes. Update history Update 1.16.10 *Rarity change: Super-Rare → Legendary Strategies With Poppin' Poppies can be used as a defensive plant, especially against high damaging zombies, since they will expedite a lot of damage. The player can use this very aggressively with Spudow since you can use this with Berry Angry to boost this plant and the Lil' Buddies it makes. Playing Spineapple after this plant is a good idea to make the Lil' Buddies stronger. Note that if you are Spudow, you must plant Spineapple before using Berry Angry, because if you use Berry Angry first, Spineapple will not give strength to the Lil' Buddies. Playing Steel Magnolia in a lane adjacent to Lil' Buddies will make Lil' Buddies more defensive. Using Rescue Radish with Citron to Bounce this plant to make more Lil' Buddies can also be a good idea. If you are playing as Wall-Knight, Briar Rose can be used after Poppin' Poppies is played, which will instantly destroy any zombie that hurts the Lil' Buddies, as they are also flowers. Pairing this with a Power Flower when the lanes are empty of zombies can heal the hero for a maximum of 10 health, which is half of their max health, giving you the ability to cheat death or ignore hard hitters. Do not play a Poppin' Poppies if the adjacent lanes have a Vimpire and nothing is there to destroy it, as it will easily boost itself by destroying the Lil' Buddies made and attack the hero with additional strength. If your hero is Grass Knuckles, then you can use Poppin' Poppies to activate Muscle Sprout or Super-Phat Beets' ability and make a more powerful threat in later game. Against It is recommended to use zombies with Frenzy or Strikethrough, especially Vimpire, since it will get increased strength and health from defeating the Lil' Buddies. Hot Dog Imp paired with a Toxic Waste Imp works well, as he will destroy all plants in the entire lane, killing both the Lil' Buddy and plants behind or in front of it, although the Hot Dog Imp will be destroyed. You can also use The Chickening, to destroy all Lil' Buddies and leave Poppin' Poppies at 2 health, which allows a simple zombie with 2 to destroy it. Zombot Stomp can be used if it causes too much trouble but beware since the Lil' Buddies will return to your opponents hand. Do not bounce Poppin Poppies unless it is causing major trouble, as it will allow the opponent to summon even more Lil' Buddies, making it difficult for the player to break through and damage the opposing plant hero. Using Vimpire is a good tactic because Lil' Buddies are weak and it is easy to destroy them and boost these zombies' stats. Tricks such as Rocket Science, Cakesplosion, and Locust Swarm can take out Poppin' Poppies itself with ease. This should be used especially if the plant hero decides to boost it. Gallery Poppin'_Poppies_Description.png|Statistics Poppin_poppies_card.png|Card Trivia *It, Shroom for Two, and Pair of Pears, and Cornucopia are the only plants who can make plants with Team-Up. *It and Nightcap are only the characters who can make plants by dropping an object. **However, it drops three poppy buds while Nightcap drops a mushroom. *Its name is an example of alliteration and euphony. **In addition, both words in its name start with "poppi-". *Its death animation is the same as Lil Buddy's. Category:Plants Category:Plant cards Category:Premium cards Category:Premium plants Category:Guardian cards Category:Guardian plants Category:Flower cards Category:Legendary cards Category:Legendary plants